My Son, My Pride
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: Hatake Sakumo knew from the moment he laid eyes on his boy, Hatake Kakashi was special. He just didn't realize that "special" was just another way to say "weird". Implied time traveling.


**AN: This is my form of procrastination while studying for exams. Unbetaed and probably filled with mistakes but enjoy!**

Hatake Sakumo, the famed "White Fang" of Konoha, knew from the moment he laid eyes on his bundle of joy that his little pup, Hatake Kakashi, was going to be special. He didn't know what indicated it, maybe he was just a biased parent like all parents are, maybe it was the way when their eyes met for the first time there was a spark of recognition and irrevocable joy in the obsidian orbs of his new-born, or maybe it was the adorable gurgle coupled with his pudgy little fingers reaching out as if to grab is Hitai-ate. Kakashi was the best thing he could have ever asked for and nothing he can ever do will lessen this sense of devotion that was growing and burning like an eternal flame within Sakumo.

Sakumo always thought child-rearing would be the bane of his existence after hearing the diaper horror stories from his friends but to his surprise, a nice surprise definitely, Kakashi was the easiest baby to deal with in the whole universe. He hardly cried or threw tantrums, he was always silently observing Sakumo, looking at him with such reverence and awe as if he was the best dad on earth. "Of course I am! I have you as my baby boy" is what Sakumo would always think when faced with such gazes from his pupper.

When Kakashi was old enough to walk, Sakumo brought him to the park where he met his first friend, albeit strange, but still acceptable. When they were at the park, Kakashi was looking around like a bloodhound sniffing for food and he found his target in the form of a little figure with a black mop of hair. Kakashi darted towards the little boy and leapt on him, never letting go like his life depended on it. Said mop of hair looked appropriately afraid to be pounced by a stranger in the middle of the park. As eccentric as Uchiha Obito was for an Uchiha, he still retained his common sense to be wary of strangers. Obito was about to push Kakashi away until he made the mistake of looking into Kakashi's eyes, the ultimate weapon any child can wield and to the dismay of Sakumo, Kakashi mastered it at a breakneck speed.

The "puppy-eyes-of-doom".

Poor Uchiha Obito never stood a chance and that was the beginning of the beautiful friendship.

Watching Kakashi grow up, Sakumo realized some eccentric habits of his. Kakashi would always close his left eye, looking and wondering with one eye open. At the times in which he did remember that his left eye existed, there was a significant gap between the reactions of his left and right eye. When asked about this, Kakashi would shrug and say that he was pretending to be a pirate. One day he even bought an eye patch to cover his left eye with a half-hearted "Grawwwww" when questioned about it. Sakumo had no idea where Kakashi had even heard the phrase pirate, he was sure he didn't have any books or even mentioned the word "pirate" in his vicinity. But like father like son, or like son like father in this case, he shrugged it off as another adorable little quirk of his favourite son.

Not like Kakashi was his only son.

As Kakashi grew, it was clear as day that he was a genius. He grasped difficult concepts quickly and came up with answers benefiting of a war veteran with years of experience underneath his belt. As shinobis passed the father and son duo, they would make way for them out of respect and fear. It was a little lonely, but Sakumo had Kakashi and that was all he needed. Now if only he could get Kakashi to get rid of his recent accessory, a face mask that covered half of his face. Others told Sakumo he should really talk to his son about his choice of fashion apparel. Sakumo simply thought that kids will be kids, nothing to fret about.

In addition to his choice of clothing, Kakashi also had a bad habit of being late with his best friend Obito. Normally Sakumo wouldn't mind Kakashi hanging out with Obito, the Uchiha was funny and lively enough to fill a whole room of Uchihas with joy. However, Sakumo had to put a foot down with his tardiness that had apparently infected his boy. Sakumo was never late, his friends that he brought to meet Kakashi were never late, and so it made sense that the only gateway to the bad habit came from Uchiha Obito. It started off with five minutes, 10 minutes, half an hour, an hour and eventually hours. The worst was when he was late by half a day and his excuse of:

"Sorry, the road of life was so long and confusing I went down the wrong path and met a boy with a horrendous excuse of a jumpsuit. He challenged me to a ramen eating contest and I couldn't back down. After that when I was about to leave I saw a pink haired girl chasing a brooding boy for a date and as the nice person I am I helped the little girl fan her flames of youth. By the time I was done I realized I was on the wrong path of life and so I had to navigate my way towards the right path thus here I am."

Sakumo didn't know what was worse, the fact that Kakashi came up with such an outrageous excuse or the fact that he remembered it so well. Kakashi didn't even like ramen for god's sake!

Hatake Kakashi, son of the "White Fang" of Konoha, for all his eccentricities, was known to never abandon a comrade ever. He went by the saying "while _those who_ break the rules of the ninja world are trash, _those who abandon their_ comrades are worse than trash". Hatake Kakashi wasn't perfect but Hatake Sakumo wouldn't have it any other way.

 **AN: Hope you liked it, review on your way out ;)**


End file.
